Long Nights
by BluePhoenix 711
Summary: Sakura runs away from Sasuke after he had hurt her to run into the most unlikly person. ONESHOT IatchiSakura


Itachi Uchiha walk threw the woods after his latest battle, with none other than his little brother's team. They were somewhat strong, 'with Kakashi leading them it doesn't surprise me,' he thought. But what surprised him the most was the girl on the team, she stayed in the background a lot. "Must have been a medic" he muttered to himself. He continued quietly along when he heard someone running threw the woods. He turned around just in time to see the same pink haired girl from before.

She was out of breath with tears running down her face. "Damn you Sasuke! I hate you!" She screamed. His widen with the mention of his brother's name. She clasped to the ground exhausted, he sighed and walk toward her. "Get up." A calm voice said, as a hand clasped around her upper arm. She stood up slowly, her legs sore form running, to come face to face with Itachi Uchiha. "Itachi" she said in a low whisper, as fear started to surface. "Come with me.'' He commanded, she numbly nodded her head. But as soon as she took a step pain shot threw her leg. "Dammit!'' she muttered as she started to fall. But to her surprisingly enough she didn't hit the ground, when she opened her eyes she saw red and black. She look up to see Itachi looking at her wound. "Who caused this?" He asked as he started to heal it. "Sasuke, I tried to heal a wound and he stab me with a kunai. He called me weak." She replied fresh tears coming to her eyes. This made anger boil in Itachi, 'he was raised better!' He thought. "Your wound is healed but the nerves are still cut so it will take a while to heal." He said. She nodded her head whipping her tears. She was about to get up when he pick her up. "You won't be able to walk for five hours." He stated plainly. She blushed but accepted it because she was too tired to fight.

Slowly, after a few minutes her head rested on his shoulder, her eyes slowly closing, when he suddenly stopped. "We'll make camp here." He said as he set her gently on the ground. She sat there as she watched him set up traps and the tent. "At least let me collect wood. I'm sure I can walk now." Sakura said trying to stand; Itachi got her before she hit the ground. "Your stubborn, anyway you need your rest." He said helping her into the tent. "What about you?" She ask lying down. "I'll stay up and watch for intruders." He replied leaving. She sighed, and soon went to sleep.

The next morning she woke up to find his cloak around her. She stood up and noticed she could walk again. She walk outside to see Itachi setting by the fire sharpening his katana. "How long have I been asleep?" She ask picking up food he prepared. "The whole day, I see you can walk again. That's good because we'll be leaving tomorrow." He answered. She nodded her head slowly. "What are you going to do with me?" She ask quietly. "You'll come with me, I'm heading toward Kanoha." He replied. She bowed her head to hide her smile. "Oh thank-you for you cloak." She said handing it to him. He gave no reply.

Later that night she sat in a small clearing looking at the moon when Itachi sat down beside of her. She look at him with a small smile. "Why do you care so much about my brother?" He ask quietly. "I don't know. I guess it might have been because of a small attraction." She replied. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she remembered him stabbing her, when she felt a hand whip her tears away. She sighed and leaned into his touch. "Why?" She murmured as he moved closer, wrapping his free arm around her waist pulling her closer. "I don't know." He replied tilting her face to meet his. He slowly closed the distance between them kissing her gently. She returned it as she wrapped her arms around his neck, as his hand that was on her face slowly trailed down her side to wrap around her waist. Slowly he deepened the kiss pulling her down on the ground, the deep covering of night hiding them away.

Sakura opened her eyes to see she was back in the tent, 'was it a dream' she thought looking around. Then she noticed she was wrapped up in Itachi's cloak. She blush dark red when she realized it was true, she look of her to see her clothes folded beside of her. She yawned and got up and got dressed, when she walk outside she saw him cooking again. "Hey," she said as she sat down beside of him and he gave her a small smile. "Were leaving after we eat, so hurry." He said handing her a small bowl of stew. She blew on it gently before eating it, when she was finished she help clean up and pack. She started walking when Itachi grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close and kissed her. When they finally broke apart she gave him a bright smile before they continued walking.

By the time they were close to the village she was exhausted. "Can we rest?" She ask breathing hard. He nodded his head; as soon as she sat he was by her side. She watched with interest as he pressed his hand on her lower stomach and ebbed a tiny bit of charka into her. "What's the date?" She ask as she watch. "The 25th , why" he replied. She smiled. "I'm going to be 20." She practically yelled. Itachi was done by then and looked at her. "Have you thought about who were going to marry?" He ask setting beside of her. "I thought I wanted to marry Sasuke, but now I think I want to marry you." She replied blushing. He bent down and kissed her, she gasp a little letting him deepen the kiss. "Then will you?" He ask when they broke apart. She smiled. "Yes!" She said hugging him. "I love you," he murmured to her. "I love you too." She replied.

Instead of going to Kanoha she went with him. He also waited to tell her she was pregnant.

Hey guys I was bored so I type this. If the grammar or medical resources are wrong I didn't bass it on facts. Well till next time.


End file.
